This invention is an improved striker for a friction game call, such as a friction turkey call. The typical friction turkey call striker comprises a single peg. The peg may be relatively long (4 to 8 inches, as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,325 or U.S. Pat. No. 4,904,221) or relatively short (as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,958,157). Striker pegs are traditionally made of wood, but may also be made of graphite, plastic or other suitable materials. The peg is moved across a plate, which is traditionally flat and made of slate, but may also be made of fiberglass, aluminum, plastic, or other suitable materials. The sound made by the call as the peg is moved across the plate will vary based on the material and dimensions of the pegs (as well as the material of the plate), and other factors. The friction of the striker peg against the plate creates the call sound. This type of game call is sometimes called a “slate” call since slate was one of the original materials used for the plate of this call. The peg used with a slate call has traditionally been called a “striker.” While this invention is primarily related to an improvement in the traditional striker, the multiple peg feature of this invention can be used in any friction call application, and the term “striker” is to be interpreted broadly as any game call component that is moved against a plate to make a call sound.
The sound made by a typical slate turkey call is fairly realistic, but is a single tone. The actual sound made by a turkey is typically a simultaneous combination of different pitches and is more of a multiple pitch, or “chord,” sound.